


Do you promise?

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Whatever this turns out to be, it's based off on the lyric, "if I can prove that I never broke the law, do you promise not to tell other soul with you saw?" From Hamilton. So yeah..
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Do you promise?

Heavy breathing filled the air as the moral side added to his already scarred arms, reopening some newer ones. _Why did it come to this?_ Patton just couldn't get over how- _or why_ \- the way his red, velvet colored liquid slowly seeping through the bandages covering the truth, made him feel this way. Calm, as if he wasn't hurting inside, as if he didn't hate every aspect of himself, as if he was normal. He loved it. 

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, on his bed, admiring his beautiful, cut up, wrists. Now, he knew this was wrong. But did he _really_ care that much? No. 

Anyway, Patton was cleaning himself up, as per usual, when he feels the all too familiar tug- meaning Thomas, his host- wants him. He denies the force and rushes to fix himself, deciding to say he just awoke from a mid-day nap. 

"Hiya, Kiddo! Ya need me for anything?" Patton's peppy voice chimes. Looking around the room, Patton realizes that everyone's staring at him. Oh.. they probably just wonder why I didn't show the first time.. _wait_.. why is Deceit here? Thomas could see Patton visibly freeze up when he saw the lying side. "Deceit- _apparently-_ has something to tell you Patton. We know how much you, um, _dislike_ him, so we're all here." Thomas said, looking over to Deceit. He was very conflicted, he couldn't even hide it. On one side, it's not his business and he's a _'Dark Side'_ so he really shouldn't care about anyone, especially about a _'Light Side'._

On the other side, he was concerned, anyone would be. After seeing the things the fatherly side did.. Deceit felt he had to at least try to help. Even if Patton didn't want it. "Thomas.. I _will_ harm him. I'm _not_ justtrying to have a friendly chat with a fellow side." It was times like this when the snake-like side wished he could speak in truth. Luckily, Logan was there and he could translate Deceit's words. 

Thomas looked over at Logan, waiting for the truth behind the lier's words. "He says he doesn't intend on harming Patton, and just wants to speak with him." Logan states, no emotions showing, but underneath the facade, he was awfully _worried_ about the two conversating. 

Virgil was the most visibly panicked. Of course, he was anxiety, it's literally his trait name. Why would Deceit _want_ to talk to Patton? It makes no sense.. surely his now- father figure wouldn't say yes to a talk with the Dark Side.. and if he did, _why?_

Roman was _shooketh_. Patton, the lovely, caring, father-like trait, and Deceit, a snake, the side _known_ for lying- I mean, that's his whole purpose! The _audacity_ that Jack The Fibber must have to even _consider_ talking to Pat! 

Patton didn't know what to say. He luckily didn't have to, not yet, because everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Deceit knew, didn't he? "Uh, Thomas.. I'd like to talk to him alone. If I feel he's gonna hurt me, I'll call for you." Patton said, knowing he would have to be careful with his choice of words from here on out. "Ok.. should we leave then..?" Thomas gulped, he had _never_ been more uneasy for one of his sides. Deceit looked over at Patton, silently asking him if it's ok with him. "Yes, if you would." Patton said, breathing _already_ starting to be a task. 

With that, Thomas went outside to get coffee with Joan. The remaining sides sunk down into the commons, anxious. Now Deceit and Patton were alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so first chapter.. maybe this is oneshot who knows (probably not but heh writer's block)


End file.
